Treatment
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: Lucy was finally able to get a day of peace without having to worry about being bothered by a certain pink haired wizard, but it all changes once he visits her home once again and with a COLD. What will happen to these two members of Fairy Tail? Oneshot.


It was a peaceful morning at Fairy Tail while everyone was chatting the day away, enjoying each other's company and the delicious booze. As usual, Lucy sat beside her blue haired sky dragon slayer companion while watching Happy try to woo Carla for the third time that morning. Lucy couldn't help but to smile at the winged cats. Even though Carla would always turn away from Happy's insisting, she couldn't bring herself to hate the male cat. In reality, she liked the way he would follow her, though she would never admit to it.

"Ah, young love." Lucy smiled, dreaming of what it would like to have someone go through such lengths for her. She couldn't wait to find herself her own boyfriend.

Wendy smiled at the blonde. She giggled. "You sound like an old man Lucy."

"What?" Lucy scoffed, trying to sound offended, but she knew that the younger girl was only kidding.

Carla then intervened, smirking at the celestial mage. She looked similar to the blue cat smirking beside her. "Have you found a male companion yet?" Carla hadn't meant to cause a depression, she was only teasing.

However, she realized her mistake when Lucy's aura wasn't so happy-go-lucky anymore. It was replaced with a black thunder cloud. This was when Happy decided to tease her too, making her mood even worse. He finally stopped when Carla pulled him away, promising him some alone time for just the two of them. As the two cats flew away, Carla looked back at Wendy with an apologizing smile. It seemed as though Happy has affected her in more ways than one. After a while, Lucy was able to get over the killing blow to her ego and became the blonde we all know and love. She couldn't be beaten so easily. She's a Fairy Tail mage after all! (This happened to be a never ending cycle that occurred in the guild).

Continuing the cycle, usually around this time, Natsu and Gray would burst into a fight. Due to the two of their monstrous strength, Lucy would be forced to go to the nurse due to injuries just from being at the wrong place at the right time. She strained her ears to listen for any sudden movement or the noise of furniture scratching against the wooden floor, but nothing happened. She didn't smell the charred wood or even the drop of temperature. For once, it was actually quiet, no sign of the opposing mages. This did not sit well for Lucy. Something was up.

"Hey Wendy, where's Natsu and Gray?" Lucy questioned the girl beside her whom bit her lip looking worried.

"I…I don't know."

Lucy frowned at that.

Mirajane walked up to the two of them, also looking worried. "The two of them are on a mission."

Lucy's frown deepened. Normally Natsu would be the one begging for her to go with him, but he hadn't even taken Happy with him. That really is peculiar.

Mirajane continued. "Erza made them go."

Ah, that made a lot of sense. Though, even Erza would have taken her with them. Since Team Natsu always go together.

"It seems to be a really dangerous mission where only men are allowed to participate."

"Then why is Erza…?"

Mirjane smiled. "I think that she wants to try out a new outfit that makes her look like a boy."

Well, that's Erza for you. Now, Lucy felt a little bad for the two. Who knows what kind of request they will have to fulfill for this mission. She just hopes that no one gets killed or seriously injured. She remembered the last time they went on a mission together, Lucy had to take care of a pained Natsu. Honestly, she didn't get any sleep that night.

-x-x-

After a couple of hours, Lucy realized that the guild just wasn't right being so quiet. Normally someone would be overly loud and ruin the peaceful silence, but no one did. What would she do when she was so bored? Lucy remembered that it was never truly boring in the guild. The last time she was bored, it was due to the gloomy weather. Right now, it was a sunny die, but she didn't feel like doing anything. It wasn't even hot, just warm and even a little breezy. Usually Happy would be flying around, begging Natsu to play outside at the park. Yet, even Happy was nowhere sight. Lucy wondered where Carla took him, probably to Fairy Hills where the women of Fairy Tail lived. Although Happy is a male, he is a cat. He's probably the only exception to the rule.

Lucy frowned as she walked along the path to her house. She was currently trying to balance herself on the edge, never once did she fall in to the water to her left, though the men in the boats always told her to be careful. As usual, Lucy paid them no mind and just kept on walking. Maybe she should work on her novel? She was about to get to a good part, but she decided to wait. She liked to write the climax in the right environment, when no one would come to bother her. Yes! She found what she could do!

With that in mind, Lucy quickened her pace and arrived at her home in no time. A huge grin spread across her face. Finally, she had some time for herself! Lucy busted into the room, feeling full of energy and motivation, ready to work until the next morning if she has to. She took one step into her living room and was met with a happy Natsu who was lying in her bed, facing her.

"Yo Luce." He grinned at her, making her blush.

"W-What are you doing here?" Lucy walked over to her desk, her back facing him so he couldn't see the pink on her cheeks. She slowly sat down in her favorite seat, breathing in and out, trying to stop her heart from racing. She could tell that Happy wasn't in the room; there was no one else there. The two of them were alone and if they're alone then he might just-. No, she stopped that train of thought before it could cause her heart to beat rapidly once again. "_Don't think about those kinds of things_." She thought to herself. Now she was calm enough to look at his face.

"Nothing much." Natsu replied. He did think that Lucy was acting a little weird, but then again it's Lucy. She's always been the weird one. "I just wanted to spend time with you." He smiled.

Now although his smile was one of his usual ones that would stretch across his face, causing him to close his eyes, but to Lucy, this wasn't any normal smile. If someone like Gray smiled like Nastu did, she wouldn't be affected at all. However, it's _Natsu_. Normally she would find it really weird that Natsu was affecting her since he's only a friend and she absolutely had no interest in him, but Lucy couldn't even _breathe_ at the moment. She became frozen and her mind was as blank as one of her sheets of paper.

"Luce?" Natsu became a little frantic when his best friend-other than Happy- stopped responding. The first thing to pop into his mind was fear. He really didn't feel like facing Lucy's wrath. She may forget, but she's also one of the only people that can prevent him from rampaging. Even after a few seconds, she still did not answer him. He crawled towards her and when he was near enough, he said her name. "Lucy?"

Lucy was actually able to hear him this time. "What?" She turned around and was surprised to see his face so close to hers. The shock from it caused her to stand up, her face burning a bright red. When she shot up from her chair, she tripped over one of the things that she had left on the ground. However, instead of falling back, Lucy fell forward, onto Natsu.

"Oi Luce, you're heavy-" Natsu was about to complain, but when he opened his eyes, he realized tha his face was close to hers. The position the two of them in certainly wasn't an innocent one. Natsu couldn't help but to feel embarrassed. Although he's pretty dense, he understood the obvious. Natsu was below Lucy, while she sat on top of his stomach, all of her weight ontop of him.

"N-Natsu." Lucy's gaze was a little hazy, but she was able to come back to reality. She noticed that the two of them hadn't gotten up yet and decided to do the honors. "S-Sorry." She blushed as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Wait…" Lucy's eyes lit up. She glared at Natsu, making him scared for his life. "Why am I the one apologizing when this is my house and you're not supposed to be here." Lucy growled at him, almost like an animal and crawled towards him on all fours. When she's angry, she forgets about what's right and wrong. She didn't even notice that they were back into the same position as earlier, except now she resembled an animal hunting its prey. Unfortunately for Natsu, he drew the short stick this time around. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Natsu tried as hard as he could to get away from her, but he ended up just being stuck in a corner. "L-Luce I can explain." He gulped.

"Well?" Lucy's brown orbs were lacking emotion at the moment. "I'm waiting."

"I-I need help…" Natsu looked away, embarrassed for a different reason than before.

"Help with what?" Lucy's usual self returned and Natsu practically jumped on her.

Natsu smiled sheepishly. "Well on the mission…" He paused to see her sit up on the bed, with him doing the same. When she was settled in, she motioned for him to continue. "I got hurt."

"…So?" Lucy huffed. She thought it was something huge for once. "You always get hurt on missions. There's never a day when you don't end up with some sort of bruise or something."

"Ha Ha yeah, you're right." Natsu looked down, a little glum. He then remembered that Lucy was right in front of him. "Though…I wasn't lying when I said that I missed you." He grinned at her. "Being away from you for too long makes me feel sick." Lucy's face became red. "So let me sleep here for the night alright?" Natsu was able to dodge the punch aimed at his face.

"Hey!" Lucy growled.

Natsu chuckled and laid down on top of the bed, he snuggled underneath the covers and made room for her to join in. The smile he showed her made her breathless and she complied easily. Natsu must have found out her weak points or something. She saw no other reason as to why she was so easy to manipulate these days.

"Goodnight Luce." Natsu whispered to her before the two of them fell asleep.

**-x-x-**

For some odd reason, Lucy was freezing. She found it odd since she remembered going to bed feeling warm, in a few different ways. So why was it she was cold? When she recalled the night's events she blushed. She definitely fell asleep warm. Who wouldn't be if Natsu was the one sleeping beside you? Wait…if Natsu is beside her then… Lucy hesitantly opened her eyes and looked at Natsu's sleeping form beside her. At first she closed them, thinking that things were normal, until she realized that Natsu was _shivering_. Lucy gasped. Not only was he shivering, but she actually didn't feel any sort of temperature from him at all. Natsu must have gotten sick during the mission.

"W-What should I do?" Lucy wondered out loud while biting her nails. She checked her clock; it was only 1 A.M. so there wouldn't be anyone up right now. She could go and ask Porlyusica for help, but she would certainly kick her out at this hour. It would be a surprise if she would even let her inside her home to begin with. All Lucy could do is to cure Natsu herself. But what if it was some sort of disease? Would she be able to save him?

Just when Lucy was going to scream out in frustration, she heard snoring. She knew it wasn't from Natsu since he didn't look well. She then noticed a little blue cat sleeping next to the window, unaffected by the loss of heat. She immediately grabbed Happy, accidentally by the tail, but she ignored it.

"L-Lucy..?" Happy woke up with a shock, but he had tears running down his face. His tail was really sensitive.

"Sorry, Happy." Lucy smiled at him apologetically. "I think that Natsu's sick…" She motioned to the sleeping figure. "Do you know what happened?" She frowned when Happy replied with a shake of his head. "What do you think is wrong?"

"It's been a while since I've seen him like this…" Happy's face was darkened since the moonlight was coming into the room from behind him. It gave the effect of being serious. All it did was add to Lucy's worry. "I believe that this is…" He paused, Lucy help her breath. "…A simple cold." Lucy practically fell off of the bed at this point.

"You-!" Lucy lunged for him, but he easily flew away. She ended up landing on top of Natsu so she tried to get up, but he had quickly entangled her with his limbs, making her immobile.

"H-Happy…Help…Me…" Lucy gasped, even though Natsu's sick, his grip was still as strong as ever.

Happy chuckled at the two. "Sorry Lucy, but I think that I'll leave the two of you alone for some alone time." Just like that, the cat flew out of the window and into the night sky. He was probably going to fly into the girl's dormitory once again.

"That damn cat." Lucy growled, but when she felt Natsu shiver, she couldn't help but to get over her anger. What mattered now was to make sure that he would get better. Lucy was going to get some more blankets and turn up the heat, but then she remembered that she was stuck. Whoever thought that the princess would get caught in the dragon's claws? Seeing that she couldn't do anything other than to lie there, Lucy rearranged herself so that she was snuggling against his chest, trying to make him as warm as possible. Until Natsu lets her go, all she could do was go back to sleep.

**-x-x-**

When Lucy woke up the next morning, she was dead tired. Having Natsu up against her the entire night didn't help her at all. She was way too aware of him and the way her body fit perfectly with his. She stayed in his arms for the entire night with her cheeks glowing.

Then Lucy noticed that she was sweating. It was still too early for it to be hot outside so that could only mean one thing. She raised her hands and tried as best as she could to check his temperature and it seems that his usual heat had returned. Not too hot and not cold at all, that's the way she liked her Natsu. She wanted to slap herself at that comment. She didn't mean it that way at all.

"Luce..?" A drowsy Natsu opened his eyes, to stare into Lucy's. He blinked a few times to rid himself of sleep and then grinned at her. "Good morning!" He smiled even more when Lucy's face lit up. "How did you sleep?"

"Uh…" Lucy wanted to get away from him. She struggled, but his grip was still the same as last time. With him this close to her, there was no way he wouldn't notice that she had feelings for him. "I slept f-fine…" When she said that, she couldn't help but notice that Natsu wasn't wearing a shirt anymore, he wasn't wearing anything at all. How the hell did she not notice that? "Natsu, where's your clothes?"

"Huh..?" Natsu quickly looked down and noticed his bare chest. "What?!" He scrambled to get under the covers, this time his cheeks were the ones on fire.

Lucy stared at horror. Could that mean that…the reason as to why he was shivering last night was because he wasn't wearing anything…? Or maybe…Natsu caught the "Gray Syndrome".

"N-Natsu…" She covered her eyes. That means she slept beside him the whole time, not knowing that he was naked! Lucy bit her lip; her entire body began to shake. "You pervert!" She punched Natsu out the window. She never should have let him in her bed in the first place.

That was the day that Lucy realized she shouldn't allow him in her bed anymore. Sadly for her, she always forgot the day after.


End file.
